Some countries have standards and regulations in place for motor vehicles. These standards and regulations may provide minimum performance requirements for the motor vehicle as a whole, or for a particular piece of equipment within the motor vehicle. As examples, some countries have minimum standards and regulations with respect to controls and displays, brake hoses and systems, mirrors, etc.